


Secret Revealed

by Jld71



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam reveals his secret





	Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts), [spaceyshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyshipper/gifts).



> Secret was written for the prompt by darkmoore: Any, m/m, "I am done with being your dirty little secret." This is a follow up to Secret as requested by spaceyshipper.

With a glance over his shoulder at Gabriel, Sam walked out of his bedroom and called out to his brother. "Dean? Dean we need to talk. I have to tell you something." Sam called out as he went in search of his brother. He felt his palms begin to get clammy and rubbed them on his jeans as Dean answered him.

“Yeah? In here.” Dean called from the kitchen, looking up as Sam appeared in the doorway. Sam looked pale, the color drained from his face and his eyes were wide as if he was in fear of something. Dean cocked his head and squinted his eyes at his brother. “What, you sick?” Dean asked and tossed aside the book he’d been reading to give Sam his full attention.

Sam shifted on his feet, clenching and un-clenching his hands with nervous energy before shoving them in his pockets. He swallowed several times, trying to get the words to come out. He closed his eyes, feeling a sense of dread come over him as he was about to tell Dean his secret, the one he’d been keeping for months. He took in a breath, trying to steady his nerves. It was now or never he told himself silently. Slowly he let the breath out before walking toward Dean. He stood on the other side of the table, not daring to sit in case he had to run from his brother’s anger.

Dean looked up at sam, seeing the way he was acting was beginning to worry him. Sam was twitchy, not his usual calm self. “Sam . . .”

Sam held up a hand, stopping Dean from saying anything else. “This isn’t easy. So just hear me out before you say anything.” Sam felt a wave of fear wash over him but forced himself to continue speaking. “I’ve been keeping something from you. A secret and I need to come clean, no matter how this plays out I’m still your brother.”

Dean sat up straighter in the chair, trying to school his expression into something neutral and non-threatening so Sam would relax. Whatever it was Sam had to say was really upsetting him and it was scaring Dean. 

Sam took another breath and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Gabriel . . . Yeah, um, Gabriel and I are seeing each other. We’re together, as in together like a couple.” Sam said and then waited for Dean’s reaction. He waited for the yelling, the ‘you’ve got to be freaking kidding me,’ the ‘are you out of your mind,’ rant. All he got was silence as Dean sat staring at him. And he wasn’t sure what would have been worse, Dean’s yelling or this, his silence. 

Sam shifted from foot to foot, looking at Dean, still waiting for some kind of response. “Dean?” Sam said in a whisper and wondered if he’d just lost his brother with his confession. His chest tightened at that thought, that his brother would be disappointed in him, no longer want him as family. The silence from Dean was too much, it hurt him to his very core. It would have been easier to deal with if Dean had grabbed his colt and shot him. 

Dean cleared his throat before finally speaking. “It’s about frigging time! Did you two really think you were keeping this a secret? I mean, come on Sammy, really?” Dean let out a chuckle, seeing Sam’s eyes widen at his words. “I’ve known for awhile. And, it’s not like you two are exactly quiet.” 

Sam felt his cheeks blush and he ducked his head down, getting a grip on himself. “How come you never said anything?” Sam managed to finally say.

“Say what? What would you have me say? That I mind? Because I don’t. Plus, I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” Dean said as he stood to meet his brother’s look. “You love him?” Dean asked quietly, not wanting to spook Sam anymore than he was.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Sam said almost in a whisper because this was the first time he’d admitted his feeling to anyone, even himself.

“He love you?” Dean asked with a little heat behind those words. This was Sam, his baby brother the one he loved and protected above all, standing before him, vulnerable as the day he was born. 

“I do.” Came a voice from behind them and they both turned to see Gabriel standing a few feet behind Sam. Dean’s eyes narrowed into slits as he looked the angel over, seeing the look of utter love and devotion directed at Sam. Dean just nodded his head in approval at that.

“Good, he deserves to be loved.” Dean said, his voice a little gruffer as he spoke. “Then, I’m good with this.” Dean said as he waved a hand at the two of them.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam said, feeling overwhelmed at still having Dean’s love and now his approval. He turned to Gabriel and smiled, everything would be okay he thought to himself. 

Gabriel moved forward and clasped Sam’s hand before pulling him down for a kiss. They both heard Dean’s ‘uh,’ and turned to him.

“Get a room. I don’t need to see this.” Dean said and laughed as Sam and Gabriel began to walk out. “Hey, Sam.” Dean called after him.

Sam let go of Gabriel’s hand and took a few steps back toward his brother. “Yeah?”

“He hurts you, I will kill him.” Dean said, eyes flashing love and protectiveness at him. 

Sam nodded his head, knowing this wasn’t an idle threat Dean was making. “Okay.” Sam squeaked out at him before turning back to join Gabriel.

“I have an Angle Blade and I’m not afraid to use it on his feathery ass.” Dean called out as Sam and Gabriel walked back to Sam’s room. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, fearful of Dean’s words and Sam laughed. “That could have been a lot worse.” Sam said as he kissed Gabriel and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind them.


End file.
